


Loony Lovegood

by aheadfulloffollies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Yearning, bullying mention tw, f/f - Freeform, the birth of a crush, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfulloffollies/pseuds/aheadfulloffollies
Summary: Ginny stands up to a bully for Luna, who is left wondering if it's normal to want to kiss your only friend.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Loony Lovegood

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, what’s that? Someone thinking Luna is straight? Sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of my rights.  
> Lmao anyway. Have some shitty midnight Linny fic!

Luna was used to taunts. They barely hurt anymore, the blows that used to bleed and bruise now hitting an armor made of flowers and joy and kindness.

She had never stood up for herself either. Had never been able to at first, and then never felt the need. And no one had ever stood up for her, either. Why should they? The crazy girl, the one who believed in wrackspurts and nargles. They would much rather impart insults than deflect them.

So, staring at the enraged Ginny Weasley, Luna was captivated.

Her eyes flamed brighter than the gorgeous red hair, stance tense and ready to fight, sparks shooting from her wand. “Say that again,” she threatened the boys they both hardly knew. “I dare you.”

Luna took a perplexed step forward and put a hand on Ginny’s arm. “It’s okay,” she said quietly, calmly.

“No, it’s not.” Ginny’s arms flung upwards in exasperation. “They don’t get to just… just call you things like that! You’re not loony, and that’s not your name.”

“If that’s what they want to believe,” she said carefully, “I don’t mind. I believe in crumple-horned snorkacks, and they believe I’m crazy. We all see things differently.”

By this point, Luna noticed with relief that the boys had used Ginny’s distraction to escape. She was grateful to the other girl, but they needn’t be hexed or yelled at. It was well enough either way.

“Yeah, but they’re using it to insult you!” Ginny protested, giving the spot the boys had previously been standing in some serious side-eye. “I know, I used to call you Loony too. But it’s not okay. And you don’t have to pretend it is. There’s nothing wrong with hurting at things that are supposed to hurt.”

There’s nothing wrong with hurting at things that are supposed to hurt. Luna had never been told that before. Had never thought of the option to let things hurt and be okay with that.

She looked at Ginny, now openly marvelling at the space the boys had disappeared from and cursing under her breath. Thought of the way she had just been defended, the image of Ginny’s harsh stance and angry words. The soft heart lying underneath, the intent to protect that came to her so naturally (it must have been the Gryffindor genes).

She watched Ginny turn back to herself, arms crossed over her chest and eyes shining with something akin to humor that sparkled like sunshine. And with that single look, Luna felt her armor of flowers fall to the floor. Because something in that look said she didn’t need it anymore. Perhaps the glint of Ginny’s determination and the shine of Luna’s heart was enough.

“Okay,” she said.

“O-okay?” Ginny asked, the surprise in her voice making Luna laugh.

“Okay,” she repeated and, feeling joy penetrate her soul at the single admission, wrapped her hand around Ginny’s.

Oh. She had not anticipated it to be so soft, or the zing that travelled through her fingertips to her heart, or the rosey pink tint that appeared suddenly on Ginny’s cheeks and Luna had the inexplicable urge to kiss. Waiting a moment, she expected Ginny to pull away, but the cold didn’t come and their hands remained laced together. And the zing just wouldn’t go away.

Deciding she quite liked this feeling, Luna started to walk toward the Great Hall, their hands swinging in between.

Was Ginny feeling the zing too? Was this normal, the feelings and the wondering? Was it ridiculous to even ask? Was this, not the creatures she believed in, what made her crazy?

If it was, it was worth it.

“We should do this more often,” Ginny said decisively, breaking apart Luna’s confused yet contented thoughts.

“Yes,” she agreed, noting the pretty colour returning to her cheeks. Giving into instinct, she pressed a soft kiss on it. Hearing the sharp intake of breath, she pulled away, now the one with blazing cheeks.

“I’m sorry. I-”

Ginny cut her off, placing the same soft kiss on Luna’s cheek instead.

Oh.

Before Luna could say anything, Ginny bolted down a staircase that certainly wasn’t the way to the Great Hall.

Staring at her back until it was gone from sight completely, Luna wished her flower armor had been real so she could find one the colour of pink blushes and hope and give it to Ginny. But this felt better than talking to nargles, so maybe a bouquet would be better.

Wandering down another hall, thoughts of lunch abandoned, she wondered if it was too early for there to be flowers growing and what word might best describe this feeling like liquid sunshine.


End file.
